


Frozen Warmth

by SilverMidnight



Series: The Grimm Prince [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard case knocks Nick back a few steps. Luckily, Sean is there waiting for him. Set before Nick becomes a Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Let's continue with my boredom. A little Grimm story that takes place before Nick becomes a Grimm.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Dropping the file onto his desk Nick let out a soft sigh. He had been at work for only an hour so far and he already wanted to go home. Or at the very least down a few shots of alcohol. Anything that got him to stop thinking about the case that he and Hank had been assigned.

With a shake of his head the detective made his way through the precinct looking for a quiet place to think. The first place he came across was his boss's empty office. He knew that Renard wouldn't be pleased with him doing so, but he went into the room and closed the door behind him anyway.

He closed the curtains not wanting anyone to see him or to ask any questions. It wasn't that he was doing anything wrong, but the last thing he wanted to do was explain himself to anyone. Hell, at the moment he was afraid to open his mouth in case he threw up or broke down crying.

Falling onto the couch Nick buried his face in his hands trying to block out the rest of the world. It wasn't often that he and Hank were given cases that were so horrible that he actually questioned whether or not he had picked the right career.

That was probably a good thing. Nick was positive that he had gotten a case like the one they had now when he was first starting out then he would have quit. Now he loved being a cop and he hoped that there was nothing that would ever make him want to turn in his badge.

Taking a deep breath Nick tried to push the thoughts from his head. He needed to get back to work soon and breaking down wasn't going to help with that. All he could do was sit down and focus on the good things that happened in life. It was hard to find happiness in the world some days.

Nick sat there taking deep breath after deep breath keeping himself calm. He usually wasn't the best at meditation, but he was willing to do anything at that moment to clear his mind. He was going to force himself to be still if it was the last thing he did. He needed that focus.

The blue eyed man was so focused on keeping himself calm that he didn't notice the door opening or someone slipping in. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally came back to himself. He was lucky to find the cold yet curious stare of his boss looking down at him.

"Is there a reason you're in my office, Detective Burkhardt?" Captain Renard questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"I..." Nick started trying to think of a lie but failing, "I needed a moment alone."

"The case you were assigned to was brutal. Have you gotten anywhere?"

"No, we… We're still trying to identify the bodies. It's hard."

"You're having a difficult time. It's rare that ever happens to you. Maybe you should..."

"No! I mean… I'll be fine. I just need to remember that there is good in the world. That not everyone is a mon-monster."

No matter how Nick tried he couldn't stop his voice from breaking at the last word. Shaking his head he looked at the ground not wanting Renard to see what he looked like. He had to be a strong person or his boss might follow through on his threat to send him home.

The couch sunk next to him as the older man sat down. The hand on his shoulder moved over so it was resting on the back of his neck. It was enough to drag his eyes from the floor to Renard. He looked so understanding and that struck somewhere deep inside the detective.

"Nick," Renard started gently, "It's not a weakness to need time."

"I don't need time," Nick disagreed instantly, "I'm okay."

"You're shaking."

Looking down at his hands Nick saw that his boss was right. He was shaking. For a moment Nick was sure that he was going to take off running just so he could get away from Renard. Mostly because he wasn't fully sure that he wanted to know what came next.

"You look afraid," Renard spoke the hand on Nick's neck flexing slightly, "You should work on that."

"On what?" Nick asked confused, "Looking afraid?"

"On how expressive your face is. Someone without your best interest in mind might take advantage of that."

Nick's eyes widened hearing the older man's words. There was no chance that the man meant them the way Nick thought. Still, looking up at Renard he saw that the man's eyes had darkened. His heart pounded in his chest when the hand not on his neck moved to his thigh.

"Cap-Captain?" Nick stuttered out.

"The door's right there," Renard said moving closer to the detective, "But if you stay you should call me Sean."

Licking his lips Nick nodded his head. He couldn't say that he didn't think the older man was attractive. He had never gotten past thinking that though. Now that he was though he knew that he wasn't ever going to get the thoughts from his mind.

He knew that he could do worse though. Renard...Sean was strong and protective and smart. In the end even if it was only one night together he knew that he wouldn't regret it. Right now though he'd probably take any form of comfort he could get.

Moving so he was fully facing his boss Nick nodded his head his hand moving to rest on top of the one on his thigh. That was all Renard needed before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was so sweet and innocent that he couldn't help wanting more.

Nick placed a hand on the side of his boss's neck pulling him back down. Their lips worked together drawing soft noises from the younger man. He could feel his dick stirring in his pants feeling the older man's warmth soak into his body. It had been so long since he felt someone pressed against him.

"Sean," Nick muttered against the man's lips.

"Tell me what you want," Sean implored the hand cradling the side of Nick's face his eyes wide, "I won't do anything until you tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"You think… I don't understand what's going on."

"I've been watching you since you came to the precinct. You jumped in head first into everything and the only thing I ever wanted to do was drag you back and protect you. I still want to do that. Please, Nick, tell me what you want."

Staring into the green eyes Nick reached out and ran his thumb over the man's lower lip. For the first time he saw everything that he could have. There was a whole future that was right in front of him. All he had to do was take a chance and get everything that he dreamed.

Taking a deep breath Nick carefully moved them until he was wrapped protectively in his superiors arms. His eyes shut tightly as he let himself simply feel. It was everything that he wanted and more. He finally had someone that truly wanted him.

"This," Nick whispered his eyes shut, "I want this."

"Okay," Sean responded a dark, twisted smirk coming to his face, "Okay, Nick. Anything you want."


End file.
